1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot brace device for casts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for foot brace devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes the ergonometric features disclosed and claimed herein. Conventional foot brace devices are rigid and cause discomfort to the users. The present invention permits a user to wear such a brace that takes into consideration the shifting load points on this device's sole as the user walks.
Additionally, when a cast is placed on a user's foot, the ankle needs to be at a predetermined position. Typically, it is desired to have the foot substantially perpendicular to the axis of the leg. Sometimes, there are some variations in the casting process for a number of reasons. The present invention permits the user to adjust the angular position of the extension bracing members. Otherwise, without this adjustment, a user's tender foot in the cast may not conform to the bottom of the foot brace thus concentrating more weight in one area of the foot than normal. The present invention solves this problem by providing an adjustable feature.
The spring loaded sole assembly provides a soft and relatively delicate landing and exiting load bearing that avoids drastic transmission of a user's weight through the tender areas of the foot being treated. This feature does not exist in foot brace devices known to Applicant.